


The Wrong Kind of Season

by vigilant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Somewhat Humorous, Tentacles, dubious consent (for the tentacle part), flynntacles, once again warning you this has brief tentacle porn, technically flynn gets love-potioned by a monster, what's repede??, you heard right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: Flynn decides to go alone to inspect just what has been drawing people back to the forests around Zaphias after Yuri promises to help him apprehend the source.Of course, it's not the smartest decision he's ever made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got requested to write Flynn and an unfortunate situation involving tentacles.
> 
> So I was like, sure, why not. Enjoy your Flynntacles.  
> If you're not a fan of this fic / its content, please be the bigger person and don't comment anything negative; I'm just writing what someone asked and I had an idea for.  
> If you enjoyed it, leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you!

“Sir? Are you sure you’ll be alright alone in a forest that big?”

Flynn could honestly understand the hesitancy to send the commandant, on his own, to inspect a dense forest, especially regarding the rumors behind it.

Of the many unnamed (or ‘unremarkable’) forests throughout Ilyccia, this particular one had the highest count of traumatized adventurers, mostly unharmed, come back from it. In particular, that was why inspection was called for; the most they’d gotten out of one (oddly ashamed) victim was something about ‘restraining’, which made Flynn think that it was  _ someone _ , not some _ thing _ , doing this. No one was sure what - whoever was told kept their mouths shut, and whoever experienced it refused to mention it to anyone else - but the council had collectively decided that it was a threat if people were being affected by it and being frightened by such rumors--and the final decision hadn’t been made until reports of victims trying to sneak back out to the forest came flooding in like wildfire, suggesting something had been done to them to either call them back or make them want to return. Doctors had suggested a chemical, something like a drug, which made matters even worse. A serial….restrainer? In Flynn’s mind, the conclusion was something terrible. And for once, he had made a decision alongside the council without issue that this was something that had to be dealt with.

And, of course, Flynn had been elected to lead the inspection himself. To be frank, he was somewhat exasperated that such a task was shoved off onto his plate for the day. It would be a quick apprehending of whoever was doing this, using himself as a victim until Yuri could come in and they could take out the attacker together, but it was hard to create such a plan when Flynn’s position came into play. Sodia, most of all, was most hesitant to let him go alone. He had to admit, he admired her resilience.

“Sir, please let a knight squad accompany you. You don’t know what this….situation-” that was the best word anyone could come up with for such an odd case- “is capable of. It’s not safe.”

“Regardless, Sodia, I can handle myself. Yuri will be there before I am, I guarantee it.” From the look on her face, he could tell that made her feel worse about it. “Trust me. You know I’ve never been one to make rash decisions.”

 

That had been a few hours ago. Now, he was standing before the forest, feeling an odd hesitancy to step inside.  _ I can’t let those ridiculous rumors start getting to me now. _ With a shake of his head, he let out a sigh and began to trudge onward, feeling the crunch of leaves under his boots as he stepped under the massive overhang of trees.

Yuri was nowhere to be seen yet, but that was alright; he was certain that he was likely waiting for the right time, after whoever was in here had taken Flynn and shown themselves. Flynn had the utmost trust in Yuri, so he pushed the thought aside and pressed on--until he caught sight of something odd.

 

Flynn’s brow furrowed as he noticed an unusual substance hanging off of torn-up trees deeper inside, sparking his caution. It almost appeared to be...slime, but at the same time, it was too thin and loose to be much more than a slightly thicker kind of hand oil. The color was....off, almost white, which gave him the wrong impression of what in the hell it was until he noticed it was coating almost everything in the area, signifying that it had to belong to some kind of monster. All the while, his heartbeat had spiked, and he wasn’t sure why; in a flash, he reached for his sword hilt.

However, something thin and slick wrapped tight around his wrist, halting his movement. Flynn’s head shot down to fight it off before he realized that  _ dozens _ more were grabbing him, pulling and twisting until he was compromised and his stomach flipped as he was dangled upside-down, his vision of the forest twisted while he felt a low flutter of nausea from being thrown around so much. 

Flynn cursed as he was reduced to squirming and pulling on his limbs to fight, but even that was useless; he couldn’t move anything, because at least two of the oddly slick appendages were holding onto each of his ankles and wrists, limiting him until suddenly he felt sick as he was moved far too quickly, shutting his eyes to block out the blurred view of the forest. What in the hell was going on!?

 

When Flynn’s eyes opened, he was met with the sight of a monster. It was not massive, but it was certainly blossoming with dozens more of the thin appendages that were holding onto him, all connected to something that looked like a horribly mutated Mandragora, its eyes fixed on Flynn like he were its next meal.  
Reflexively, Flynn found himself swallowing as he stared into its eyes, hearing a growl rumble from it--before he realized it was, in fact, a _purr_ , feeling himself flinch backward in apprehension as one of the thin tendrils caressed his cheek--and shoved itself between his lips, sliding so deep down his throat even his gagging was cut off. It felt like he’d had thick fishing wire lubricated in disgusting slime forced down his throat, and his attempts to snap his teeth together were ruined as more joined the first, sliding down and flickering like something trying to take root inside of him. Panic set in as he squirmed, his coughs dying in his throat as he gagged from the taste and sensation and fought to try and get them out. Was this how he was going to die? Fertilizing a monster?

 

He squirmed and tried to bite until suddenly he was slammed onto the ground on his stomach, gingerly enough that his jaw didn’t get to snap shut on the tendrils like he’d wanted it to. A choked grunt left him as he fought,  _ praying _ for Yuri to show up already, until he went stiff as he realized how tight his pants had become.  _ What? _ His eyes widened in mortification as he felt heat ebbing off of his own skin, feeling the tendrils down his throat pull back as if they had done their job. 

“What did you do to me?” he croaked, as if the monster could understand his words. He got no response; instead, he was left assuming that the slick substance from before acted as some sort of aphrodisiac before he felt more thin tendrils sliding into his pants, making him squirm with an active verbal protest that only grew as he felt some poking around between his legs, his eyes wide with disbelief. What in the hell was it doing!?

His question got an unfortunate answer as he felt not one, but  _ two _ much thicker tendrils pressing against his ass, roaming and sliding with their slime coating him until the first pushed in and slid deep, making him jerk with a strangled cry of protest as the monster purred in pleasure. He’d expected pain, but all he got was a slimy stretch up his ass with an unbidden shudder crawling up his spine as it squeezed deep, rubbing against his walls while he registered just how bumpy this particular kind of tendril was. His breath was shuddering without his permission as the slow pace dragged on, before he remembered he was supposed to be fighting and squirmed in protest, spitting a curse of frustration as the burning heat in his body made his mind focus on how deep it kept pushing, squirming, his eyelids fluttering as he huffed out heavier breaths.

The thinnest appendages had danced around to his stiff cock in the meantime, ignoring his squirms and tugs on his restrained limbs and curling around him, making his breath sharpen with the barest hint of a moan; god, he couldn’t let a monster  _ do  _ this to him, could he!?

 

A second bumpy tendril forced its way inside of him, and on raw pleasure alone, a moan left his throat, feeling its uneven, slimy skin riding up against his prostate as it writhed against his tightened walls, making his fingers curl in protest, but his body  _ sing _ with utter bliss. How long had it been since he’d had time with Yuri to release his pent-up frustration? He could picture Yuri now, kissing along his skin, dropping and engulfing him in that beautifully warm mouth until he couldn’t help but- 

Yuri. Where was Yuri? Did he need to be called for Flynn to get rescued? He was trying so  _ hard  _ to get his mind away from the slick rubbing, the fact that his ass was being stretched wider than he was used to and it felt so  _ good  _ that he was focused solely on crying Yuri’s name in distress, which the monster appeared to interpret as pure enjoyment. 

A rumbling growl made panic return to him before everything blurred in his vision with a throaty cry as the tentacles up his ass began vigorously fucking him at differing paces, one shoving in while the other yanked out, moving so hard that tears sprang to Flynn’s eyes from the overreach of stimulation. His huffs of breath thickened and sped up in time with the erratic pounding, each squelch and wet pull that spilled into his ears making his cock throb harder while the monster’s thin appendages played with it and made the tip of it weep with anticipation. His fingers were digging into the dirt as his face pressed down against it, muffling his gasps for breath as his legs were hoisted upward to let his pants get yanked down, feeling the tentacles sliding deeper and  _ deeper _ until his back was arching into the forest floor and his erratic cries of ecstasy were spilling into the air instead of Yuri’s name, signifying just how much of his life he’d forgotten in this moment, how much he just wanted to feel this forever, never leave the forest so his monster could just fuck him into eternity like this-

“What the fuck…” Was someone talking? “...Flynn?” His haze snapped as the monster dropped him like a stone, the loving purr it had given (loving?) turning into a snarl of outrage while Flynn’s mind was sent reeling, distantly hearing the grunts and agitated voice of Yuri while he fought the creature.  _ No, don’t hurt him,  _ his mind cried, but he was too half-conscious to speak up. His vision blurred with arousal as his cock burned, throbbing as if giving a plea for release as the monster shrieked and the sound of blood gushing spilled into Flynn’s ears, making him shakily move his hands. The next thing he knew, Yuri’s hands were turning him over, and Flynn was unable to register the look on his face. “...what the hell did it do to you?” Was that...disbelief? Anger? He wasn’t sure.

“Yuri,” he breathed, certain his blue eyes still had desperation glimmering in them, “please.” He watched the muted expression on Yuri’s face, likely hiding his fury and reigned in frustration, twist to one of confusion, staring back at him as if he needed to explain. “I need you.” His voice shook. He wanted relief. He wanted warmth, someone touching him, making him feel good--

His hands pawed at Yuri’s shirt before he twisted and pushed him onto his back on the floor, certainly staining Yuri’s clothes with the viscous, slimy blood the beast had freed upon its death. Flynn’s heart ached at the thought for some reason, but he couldn’t help himself from fumbling with Yuri’s pants until he felt his hands being stopped. In utter, bleary protest, he looked up at Yuri for an answer.

“Flynn.” Yuri’s face was too unreadable for Flynn to process properly at the moment; not with his mind so cloudy. “You’re not in your right mind right now. I’m…” His words trailed off, as if he were deciding what to do. It wasn’t like sex was foreign to them; they were in a functioning relationship, so there was no rational need for Yuri to hesitate so much. The annoyance he felt almost burned more than his need to come did, and as if to advertise that, his fingers dug into Yuri’s shirt impatiently.

Apparently, this was delivered well enough and Flynn felt himself being pushed back down onto the ground, shutting his eyes as he tried his best to recreate the scene he’d just been experiencing, the bliss he’d felt. He could hear Yuri fumbling around for a moment, felt him hesitate, before the sound of fabric rustling further thickened his impatience until he felt his lover lining up and then his mind clouded, gasping for a breath he didn’t know he’d needed as he was filled again.

Flynn was deaf to whatever sounds he may have been making while Yuri started to thrust, feeling a hand on his hip and a warm cheek hovering above his own while nothing but the slick slaps of their hips rang in his ears, Yuri’s fingers tight against his skin and muted huffs of breath hot against his neck. He wasn’t going as deep as the monster like Flynn wanted, but it was  _ Yuri _ this time, and even thinking of Yuri touching him in that moment made his heart soar and his bliss skyrocket higher, crying his name like a blessing while he dug his fingers into Yuri’s back, pulled his hair,  _ something  _ to keep him grounded. 

 

“Y-Yuri-- _ Yuri _ -” Flynn had never been this desperate before. Yuri wasn’t sure what in the hell that monster had done to him, but he was partially appreciative and partially pissed that something like that had made Flynn so vulnerable. His thoughts weren’t the most clear as he gripped Flynn, moving his hips in swift, rough snaps; he could worry about that when Flynn was taken care of. This time around, Flynn was warm and  _ slick,  _ so much so that Yuri found his breath shuddering with anticipation as he rammed his hips harder, holding his hips up with one of his hands and planting the other firmly on the dirtied forest floor so he could do his best to take care of Flynn without slipping up.

Flynn’s fingers fumbled on Yuri’s shirt like a lifeline as he suddenly seized tight around his cock, making a curse tumble from Yuri’s lips as his pace lost its rhythm. Distantly, Yuri felt warmth spreading between them as Flynn let out a raw cry of his name, pulling his hair hard enough to hurt--but the pain was numbed as he thrust a few more times before he came inside of the blond’s unnaturally slicked walls, muffling a curse in Flynn’s neck as he pressed his face into it, letting their heavy breathing clog the air while they both unwound from the intensity of the moment.

When Yuri finally found it in himself to pull out and fix his pants, still breathless, his gray eyes settled upon Flynn, who was still apparently...off. That was a problem.

The moment he’d arrived, there had been something wrong with Flynn. He would never have sit back and let a monster…  _ This isn’t adding up. I know he didn’t come out here to ‘visit’. Was this..?  _

“Flynn.” The blond in question finally turned his unfocused blue eyes back onto Yuri, who let out a sigh when Flynn smiled at him as if nothing wrong had just happened at all. “What happened to you?” He wasn’t expecting the pleased sigh that Flynn let out, nor the response he gave.

“It was so good, Yuri. You have no idea.” That...wasn’t a tone of voice he was used to hearing. “At first...oh, let me tell you the whole story.” 

‘The whole story’ ended up being twenty minutes of Flynn gushing about ‘him’, the monster that had been fucking him into the dirt (as far as Yuri was concerned, anyway) and apparently, the love of his life. The way that Flynn sounded so genuinely affectionate made Yuri scowl - he was glad he killed the damned thing, then - but at the same time, he was puzzled. Why was Flynn so convinced that he was in love with a monster? Had he hit his head or something?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when Flynn suddenly quieted, and Yuri glanced back up into his eyes -- before he realized they were locked onto the carcass of the monster. They both remained silent for a few long moments, before Yuri parted his lips to speak and Flynn suddenly looked at him again with  _ tears  _ in his eyes, and a look of utter despair in his eyes.

“Why did you kill him, Yuri? Why did you hurt him? He wasn’t hurting anyone!” The way Flynn’s voice cracked told Yuri that he wasn’t pulling any sort of prank on him; Flynn was far too much of a square to describe or talk about something and include that it had been  _ fucking him,  _ anyway, prank or not.

“Believe it or not, it was a monster. Kind of shocking that I, your, you know,  _ actual  _ partner, would come in and defend you, isn’t it?” His voice was flat and, admittedly, a tad accusing, as if he were really jealous of a monster. But, still…  _ Maybe Rita will have an explanation.  _ Well, it was a good thing she’d tagged along from Halure for this trip. Yuri decided he could leave out the unpleasant parts. Still, he’d have to find a way to get Flynn away from the damned monster first.

 

Speaking of, Flynn had been oddly silent for the past few minutes. Yuri returned from his thoughts to find that the blond was gazing at him with the level of affection that made him wonder if he was just really drunk. Even then, Flynn had never looked... _ doe-eyed _ like this.

“...you doing okay?” He reached forward to fix Flynn’s collar - he had to look presentable when they came back, or else-- Yuri paused when Flynn pressed into his hand as if he were a cat searching for affection, a look of utter confusion crossing his face. What now?

“I love you,” he sighed softly, his blue eyes half-lidded with what appeared to be adoration. “Thank you for saving me.” His voice edged with what appeared to be  _ intent,  _ and Yuri knew better than to get caught up by him. He shifted and stood up before Flynn could do anything, dusting himself off instead. Without missing a beat, Flynn rose with him, gently butting his head against his shoulder while curling his fingers with Yuri’s. Yuri was, again, baffled by the display; this was  _ not _ Flynn, yet...at the same time, he knew it was. His eyes flickered back to the dead monster, and he heaved a sigh through his nostrils. Well, time to take a piece of this thing. 

“...sure. Let’s head back to town for now. I need to talk to Rita.”

 

\---------------

 

“Okay, look. Flynn didn’t hit his head on anything.” Rita’s crisp tone sounded more like she was attempting to muffle fascination as she eyed Flynn, who was still holding Yuri’s hand even as the latter of the two had long since dropped his grip.

“You’re kidding.”

“No. Look, that breed of Mandragora - judging by the leaf sample you gave me - is one that uses a special fluid to attract prey. Think of the Nia fruit from the Quoi woods, but in reverse. It attracts sizable prey, then the Mandragora restrains it, assaults it, and then eats it.” Her nose wrinkled. “They only come out of hibernation when it’s time to mate, which is where that assault comes from. It’s weird, though. You’re sure it didn’t do anything to Flynn?”

“Positive.”

“...huh...well, I’m guessing it didn’t get far enough before you came along. Look, I’m asking because of the fluid. If it’s ingested, it acts as a pretty heavy aphrodisiac.”  _ Well, that makes sense now. _ Yuri’s brow furrowed, but he let her go on. “It’s not natural for the victims to be so affectionate, but...it would explain the people trying to sneak out at night after being attacked. Flynn did his job, at least.” Her green eyes darted between them. “The level of mutation in the Mandragora is probably where the ‘love potion’ effect comes from, I’m guessing. I’d need to take more samples to really confirm that, though.” Rita was pretty calm when she was explaining things. It was a little weird. “Hey!! I’m talking to you! Listen to me!”

“I hear you!” Scratch that. “Look, how long is this going to last? I’m not exactly a fan of the lovey-dovey touching.” He tried to shrug Flynn off, but as soon as he glanced over and saw the hurt glimmer in his eyes, he sighed and relaxed to let him have his way. “It’s weird. He’s never been like this.” Oddly enough, Yuri wanted the old, stick-up-the-ass Flynn back.

“Well, considering how much you two bicker like idiots, it’s a nice change.” Rita waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, how should I know? I’d need to figure that out first. My guess right now is a couple of weeks, maximum. You should be able to deal with that.”

 

“Yuri, you’re not leaving yet, right?” Yuri could feel himself growing gray hairs already.  _ Weeks? _

“....look, Flynn..” He glanced over, exasperation in his eyes -- but the gleam in his eyes, akin to that of a kicked puppy, stubbornly pushed aside his firm response. Yuri puffed out a slow sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, this was going to be a long waiting period.

 

“....nevermind. I guess I’ll stay.”


End file.
